In various multistage turbomachines used for energy conversion, such as gas turbines, a fluid is used to produce rotational motion. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, side and perspective partial cross sectional views of an axial flow gas turbine 10 is shown. The turbine 10 includes a compressor section 12, a combustion section 14 and a turbine section 16 arranged along a horizontal center axis 18. The combustion section 14 includes a plurality of combustors 28 arrayed about the combustion section 14 that are in fluid communication with a combustion section 14 interior. Each combustor 28 includes a top hat portion 30 and a removable support housing 32. The compressor section 12 provides a compressed air flow to the combustion section 14 where the air is mixed with a fuel, such as natural gas, and ignited to create a hot working gas. The turbine section 16 includes a plurality of turbine blades 20 arranged in a plurality of rows. The hot gas expands through the turbine section 16 where it is directed across the rows of blades 20 by associated stationary vanes 22. The blades 20 are each configured as a blade assembly that is attached to a shaft that is rotatable about the center axis 18. As the hot gas passes through the turbine section 16, the gas causes the blades 20 and thus the shaft to rotate, thereby providing mechanical work. Each row of blades 20 and associated vanes 22 (i.e. collectively, “airfoils”) form a stage. In particular, the turbine section 16 may include four rows of blades 20 and associated rows of vanes 22 to form four stages. The gas turbine 10 further includes an exhaust cylinder section 24 located adjacent the turbine section 16 and an outer diffuser section 26 located adjacent the exhaust cylinder section 24.
Sections of the turbine 10 that are exposed to the hot gases as the gases travel along a hot gas path in the turbine 10 may include a ceramic-based coating that serves to minimize exposure of the base metal of a component, such as an airfoil base metal, to high temperatures that may lead to oxidation of the base metal. Such a coating may be a known thermal barrier coating (TBC) that is applied onto a bond coating (BC) formed on the base metal.
A turbine 10 is typically operated for extended periods. The TBC layer or both the TBC and BC layers may undesirably deteriorate or delaminate during operation of the turbine 10. This exposes the base metal to high temperatures, which may lead to oxidation of the base metal. A turbine is inspected at periodic intervals to check for wear, damage and other undesirable conditions that may have occurred with respect to various internal components. In addition, the TBC/BC layers are inspected to determine the degree of deterioration of the TBC/BC layers (i.e. remaining thickness of the layers) and other undesirable conditions. In order to inspect components within the turbine 10, the turbine 10 is shut down and allowed to cool down, which takes a substantial amount of time. An inspection/evaluation team must then disassemble substantial portions of the turbine 10, such as an outer casing 34 and associated components, in order to gain access to a desired internal turbine component and perform an assessment or inspection of the turbine component. However, the current procedure for inspection is labor intensive, time consuming and expensive.